Faster
by macfaerie
Summary: Song based oneshot. Hot musician Edward, Living life Bella. What's standing in their way of totally happiness? Read and Find out. Just for fun. All CP


_**A/N – Hey all. I know I've been MIA for a while, but I was driving around and heard this song on the radio and suddenly an image came to mind. I hope you like it. It is jut a short one shot to keep me creative.**_

_**I left out too much description because we all know what they look like and how they act. **_

_**This is your typical Drama King Edward and Easy going Bella.**_

_**Of course I don't own it. That's the Great S.M. … but I do have a new Edward doll in my possession … obsession which ever works best for you.**_

_**Please enjoy. (Twiny LOVE YOU!)**_

_**~Faster ~**_

_**EPOV**_

_I work in a bar, not some trashy place … put a nice, a mom and pap kinda place, even though it's owned by two of my best friends. Who are only a couple of years older than I am. Rosalie is like the big sister I never wanted and Emmett, her husband, is like the big brother I always begged my parents for. But they aren't the only reason I work here. I mean my band is sort of small and personal, but we are hella fuckin' awesome. Alice is my sister … my little sister, and she is almost better than me on the keyboards, plus she has a fantastic voice. Then there's Jasper, my drummer and best friend of 22 years. Our parents were friends and their parents … and so on. It's in our blood. I guess I could mention that he has the hots for Alice and she thinks the sun and moon, rise and set on his 'gorgeous' ass (most definitely her word not mine). I mean, I guess Jasper is ok … but my sight is set on some else. Someone of the opposite sex._

"_Whoo-Hoo! Go Eddie Baby!" that would be Tanya my (choking) girlfriend._

_I don't know why I put up with her. I guess convenience. She and I have been together for like a year. If I had retained some of the blood back from my dick, when we first met, I wouldn't still be with Tanya, not that I've ever slept with her. I should have seen through her shit a lot sooner and broken it off. But now her big build, mean as satin, cop daddy keeps me on my toes about keeping his 'baby girl' happy. Little does he know that she's the trouble maker, in this relationship. I'm always working just to keep her out of trouble, sober, clean and off the streets. She's a street corner whore waiting to happen. The last couple of months it's gotten harder and harder to resist her advances, with out voimtting. Rosalie keeps threatening to turn her in her underage drinking or for soliciting in the bar. I told Rose … I would never touch Tanya, my nights belong to my music and right now … that's wrapped up in someone else._

_Someone else._

_Yep that's the only way I can describe her. She is delicious, soft … she's sunshine and strawberry bubblegum. _

_Just her presence makes my heart beat faster._

_**BPOV**_

_I love my job. I work for the two most wonderful people in the world, my cousin, Rosalie and her husband, Emmett. They own this great little bar down town. It's right in the heart of everything and only ten blocks from my little apartment. _

_I haven't worked for them long, mom moved to Florida after the funeral. I still had one year of college left before I would officially have a degree. I couldn't just up and move to the other side of the country. So mom gave me half of the insurance money, paid off my college bill and told me to live my life. We both knew daddy would have wanted it that way. He had always been the only man in my life. I was his sunshine and he was my world. My hero. _

_Tonight was another great night at the bar. We have this fantastic band that plays here every night. I see the producers that come in and watch them. Then when they talk to Edward the lead singer, he just shakes his head and they always leave wanting … him. _

_Who wouldn't he is amazing, gloriously handsome, talented, kind to a fault and basically everything I would ever want in a man. However, I'm your basic bar waitress, not for much longer but … for now I'm just a watcher, just like the rest of them. Except for Tanya, she is the luckiest girl in the world. She is his girlfriend._

_Therefore, I wait tables and bring him water on stage and a 'Faster' after each set. It's some drink he and Emmett made up one night, they won't tell me what's in it, but Emmett makes it and I take to Edward after every performance, before we start to close up for the night._

_Tonight we had to close early. Tanya started some trouble with a couple of guys, and a fight ensued forcing Edward off stage. Edward was now sitting at their usual table. Alice and Jasper to his right and Tanya planted on a high stool leaning over his shoulder._

"_What's that baby?" Tanya asks Edward._

"_Hey Alice, I'm working on a new song think we can work it out for a while tonight?" Edward obviously ignores Tanya, but it doesn't faze her._

"_Hey Bells. Can I get a piece of gum? My dad can't smell my smoky breath or I'm done for." Tanya begs using my nick name. The one reserved only for one special person in my life, and death. My dad._

_I cringe as I plaster on my sweetest smile. "Sure, Tanya."_

"_Ummm … I love strawberry." She purrs in Edward's ear blowing her breath all over him._

"_Oh, My God Eddie … baby your heart is beating so fast." Her hands are all over his chest felling his firm muscles. I watch him flex them for her._

_I clean away a few beer bottles ask Alice and Jasper if they want anything else and tell them all I will bring up water when they get started on their practice set. Alice and Jasper give their thanks and gratitude verbally, Edward only nods … not even looking my direction._

_That night was hard. The ride home was a welcomed freedom. Too bad I would see him … again … too soon._

_**EPOV**_

_I worked Alice and Jasper late every night and early the next morning for three days after that fateful night with Tanya. She was hitting on some no name asshole right in front of me. Watching me but grinding her ass all over him. His hands were on her tits, her ass … when he went for the front I couldn't take it. Only I didn't have to, some other guy came up and punched him I watched as Tanya stood back letting these too asshats fight over her and she wasn't the least concerned she just watched me. I am so done with her. I'm telling her today._

_That was the final straw._

_I came to the bar early on Saturday morning to set up for our practice secession and set for tonight. Tanya walked in after we had been at it for like three hours. Just seeing her was too much. I had to end it. _

_Basically we had a big fight that spilled to the street out front and I finally told her I never wanted to see her again._

_I was really pissed … that was until I turned around and saw her … my sunshine._

_I could tell she was uncomfortable witnessing that little show, I wanted to tell her it was all for her, that I should have done it months ago. That I wanted to be with her, and only her._

_Instead I stuck my foot in my mouth._

"_Oh, hey … sorry Edward … I was just taking a break. I love the smell of a warm summer day." Her voice was like honey._

_It didn't matter what she said, I hung on every word. I had to bit my lip to keep from telling her so. She spikes my blood, she makes my heart beat faster, she completely owns me, it rattles me to my bones._

"_Yah, I love your … I mean I love the smell of sunshine too." It was all I could do to stop myself from professing my love right there on the street._

_She owns me._

_She makes me lie to everyone,_

_She looks so delicious,_

_She smells like sunshine,_

_She is the reason my life is one big disaster._

"_Well … I'm gonna go home for a bit. See ya later … Edward." She calls from behind me._

_I was still staring where she had been when I first turned around, I'm so lost in her I can't control myself. When I turn back to the street there she is, her skirt hiked up, her creamy thighs pushing at the seams._

_My heart is beating even faster._

_She smiles back at me. _

_She starts her moped without another word. _

_She's off, gone._

_Just then a kid rides by on his bike and I don't think I just act. Throwing him off I steal it, speeding to catch up to her as fast as I can._

_She makes my heart beat faster._

_I'm following as close as I can, swerving through traffic. I know where she is headed, I'm headed there too. I remember the time I caught her … her siren howl … her all night noise. I knew for sure she was for me. Then when she said my name … I thought my heart would burst … I was a complete disaster … she owned me … she owns me. I can't control myself. _

_When she finally came to stop parking her ride in its spot, I leapt my unlawful infraction, and ran towards her. Pulling her to me, wrapping my arms around her, looking into her deep, brown, beautiful eyes, the words slipped from my tongue with wonton._

"_You are so … delicious … so soft …"_

_Suddenly her lips crashed with my. Bring my hand to cradle her neck sucking her into me. I was right she does taste like sunshine, and strawberry gum._

_I couldn't help the smile on my lips as they took a breath, while resting my clouded head against hers. _

"_**You**__ … make my heart beat faster."_

**"Faster"**

**By Matt Nathanson**

You're so delicious  
>you're so soft<br>sweet on the tip of my tongue  
>you taste like sunlight<br>and strawberry bubble gum

you bite my lip  
>you spike my blood<br>you make my heart beat faster

own me, you own  
>you rattle my bones<br>you turn me over and over  
>'till I can't control myself<br>make me a liar  
>one big disaster<br>you make my heart beat faster

it's the way you swell, slow  
>pushing right out your seams<br>it's the way you smile, baby  
>when you've got me on my knees<p>

your all night noise  
>your siren howl<br>you make my heart, beat, faster

own me, you own  
>you rattle my bones<br>you turn me over and over  
>'till I can't control myself<br>make me a liar  
>one big disaster<br>you make my heart beat faster

cause I jump back, crash, I crawl  
>I beg and steal, I follow you<br>yeah you own me  
>and you make my heart beat faster<p>

(I can't get enough  
>because its on like<br>I guess this world is over to me)

you own me, you own  
>you rattle my bones<br>you turn me over and over  
>'till I can't control myself<br>make me a liar  
>one big disaster<br>you make my heart beat faster 


End file.
